New Neighbors
by YouLoveTheBlazer
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is new to Wolverhampton and befriends Liam Payne. Lilo Tayne


_**September 25th, 2012**_

_Dear neighbor, _

_Hi! My mum said I should write to you since you re new to the neighborhood. Anyways, I m Liam Payne. I am currently 19 years old. I m an only child. I enjoy playing guitar, piano, and I live for singing! I hope to meet you properly soon and maybe becoming friends._

_Your new neighbor,_  
_Liam Payne_

**Liam,**  
**Hi. I m Louis Tomlinson, 20 years old, almost 21. I also love singing and I play a little bit of piano. I m also an only child. What s this neighborhood like? Is it nice? Nice people?**  
**Later,**  
**Louis :)**

_**September 26th, 2012**_

_ Louis,  
__The neighborhood is amazing. You should come over some time to help me with piano because, well, I suck at it. I hope you re comfortable with your new home and hope to see you soon! Why I say that is I mean by I haven t seen you come outside at all yet. But I understand you re unpacking. If y all need help with anything, I ll be happy to help._

_Tata,_  
_Liam_

_**October 19th, 2012**_

**Liam,**  
**I'm sorry if I am hurting your feelings. I know it s been almost a month since I moved here to Wolverhampton, I m just not good with people. I ll try to make it up to you, LiBear.**

**Bye,**  
**Louis :)**

_BooBear,_  
_It s okay. Take all the time you need. I can understand how it s hard. And Lou? What makes you so not good, around people? I promise I won t judge. Are you afraid of what I might think? Well, let me know, okay?_  
_See ya,_  
_Liam_

**Liam, **  
**Look, I ve never really been in contact with the outside world. Mum home schooled me all my life because I was bullied. Since, I ve been afraid to show people who I truly am. If you want to meet me, come over at 6PM sharp Friday night. **  
**Louis**

_**October 25th, 2012** _

**LiBear,**  
**Hey, I haven t heard from you for a while. Did I do anything?**  
**Chat later,**  
**BooBear :)**

_**November 6th, 2012**_

** LiBear,**  
**Okay, I m really starting to worry about you. I m sorry for anything I did! I can t stand this silent treatment!**  
**Please answer,**  
**BooBear :(**

_**November 8th, 2012 **_

_BooBear,_  
_ So sorry! I was in Manchester visiting my friend, Eleanor. I am not mad at you and you did nothing wrong! Sorry for the super late reply and I didn t mean to freak you out. Guess Mum forgot to tell you I was going to be gone for a few weeks._  
_Lots of love,_  
_LiBear_

_**September 25th,2013**_

**LiBear,**  
**I can't believe we ve been friends for over a year now! It seems like a lifetime. Though I have something I want to confess, but I m too afraid to say it to you in person.**

**Bye,**  
**BooBear :)**

_BooBear,_  
_ Yes indeed. It s been an amazing year as well! I love having you as a friend. And I also have to tell you something. Two things to be exact. _  
_Take care,_  
_LiBear_

**LiBear,**  
**Please don t hate me after this.. But I love you. As in love love.. Like-like. More than friends should. Please don t hurt me!**  
**Louis :(**

_BooBear,_  
_I don t know what to say_  
_LiBear_

_**September 26th, 2013 **_

**Liam,**  
**I knew you were going to hate me. Hate the stupid gay kid in the neighborhood. I thought you were different.**  
**Louis**

_BooBear,_  
_Don t be like this please! I didn t mean it as a bad way.. I was just speechless because honestly I love you, too. And don t worry about being the gay kid . I m gay as well. So there you have it!_  
_Love you always,_  
_LiBear_

**LiBear,**  
**I can t believe you love me.. But I love you back. So what was the second thing you needed to tell me?**  
**BooBear**

_BooBear,_  
_I m moving . But we ll keep in touch, right?_  
_LiBear_

_**September 27th, 2013**_

_ BooBear,_  
_Please answer, love! I don t want to lose you_  
_LiBear_

_BooBear,_  
_ I m leaving tomorrow. Please reply via mum. _  
_LiBear_

**LiBear,**  
**Where?**  
**BooBear**

_BooBear,_  
_Florida, USA. I m sorry._  
_LiBear_

_Liam,_  
_I can t believe you re leaving me after we just got together ._  
_Louis_

**_October 1st, 2013_**

_ BooBear,_  
_ Louis William Tomlinson! You are making it sound like it s my fault! Mum got a new job, thank you very much. Yes, I know it took a long time to get because now we actually have to use the postal service (yuck). And remember: Side by side or miles apart, you ll always be close to my heart._  
_Love always,_  
_LiBear_

_**October 12th, 2013**_

** LiBear,**  
** I m sorry I got mad. I just can t stand not seeing you everyday. Love,**  
**BooBear :(**

_**December 24th, 2013**_

_ BooBear,_  
_Happy 22nd birthday my love! I have the best birthday/Christmas gift for you ever, though you have to wait until tomorrow. ;)_  
_Love always,_  
_LiBear :)_

_**January 3rd, 2014**_

** LiBear,**  
**I can t believe you came all the way to Wolverhampton just for me! I truly have the most amazing man in the world. It was amazing spending Christmas Day and New Years with you! I will never forget our first kiss.. 12am of January 1st of 2014! Can never find anyone like you. **  
**Lots of love,**  
**BooBear :)**

**_January 7th, 2014_**

_ BooBear,_  
_ So glad you liked your gift. Amazing to see you. You ve changed over time and in the good way, love. Hope to see you soon! (If I do not reply for a while, I am going to Disney World for a week and a half.)_  
_XOXO,_  
_LiBear_

_**January 13th, 2014**_

** LiBear,**  
**I hope you have fun with your mum. I hear Disney is quite the blast. Not much to do here without you, babe. I miss you.**  
**Love,**  
**BooBear :)**

_**January 26th, 2014**_

_ BooBear,_  
_My love! Disney was brill! How much longer till you come down here? Miss you tons. Yours truly,_  
_LiBear_

**_February 14th, 2014_**

** LiBear**  
**Happy Valentine s Day my love! (I hope it s that day when you open this.) I hope you have a brill day! And here s 100 US dollars to spend on yourself.**  
** BooBear**

_**February 20th, 2014**_

_ BooBear, _  
_You are the best. Here is 100 pounds to shop for whatever! I know it s late. I wish we weren t so far apart. _  
_XOXO,_  
_LiBear_

_**July 4th, 2014**_

_ BooBear,_  
_You haven t responded since Valentine s Day back in Feb.! Did I do anything wrong my love? Anyways.. July 4th.. We went to Magic Kingdom in Disney to see the brill fireworks! Please respond!_  
_XOXO,_  
_LiBear_

_**August 25th, 2014**_

_BooBear,_  
_It s almost my 21st birthday! Whoo! That means it s legal in America to where I can drink! Yay! I m gob smacked that you haven t replied. Getting very ticked with you, dear._  
_Liam_

_**October 26th, 2014**_

_ Louis William Tomlinson,_  
_How dare you not reply to a single one. Thanks so much for caring. And you even forgot my birthday! Thanks for being such a brill boyfriend. Totally angry._  
_Liam_

_**March 24th, 2015 **_

_Louis,_  
_So I take it that you hate me and no longer want me as part of your life. I see how it is. Very mature, arse. It s been over a year since you last mailed._  
_Liam_

_**September 4th, 2015**_

_ Mr. Louis Tomlinson,_  
_I am writing to you a break up. I am sorry I cannot live like this. You are a complete arse and I deserver better than you. You re a good for nothing jerk. So I hope you find someone in Wolverhampton. I am sure to find a brill guy here is Florida! _  
_Goodbye sir,_  
_Mr. Liam Payne_

**_January 15th, 2016_**

**_Dear Mr. Payne,_**  
**_We were told by the family of Louis W. Tomlinson that you are a close friend. We would like to inform you that your friend, Louis, is in the hospital, for he has cancer and might live for only 6-12 months. Please consider coming to Wolverhampton to see him._**

**_Dr. Styles_**  
**_ Wolverhampton Hospital _**  
**_Wolverhampton, England_**

_My dearest Mum, _  
_I have gone to seek BooBear, for he has cancer. I brought with me 2-3 months worth of clothing. If you need anything, just email my name under the Tomlinson s address and they will get it for me. I m sorry if I upset you, but he is my love. So if I am punished for so, I want to let you know I m sorry for scattering off._  
_Love your son,_  
_Liam James Payne_

**_Liam Payne, _**  
**_I am your mother, he is your love. No matter how much I try, your heart will hold more love for him now that his life is at risk. Let God give us a miracle and save Lou s life. I am not angry, not a tiny bit. But let you know, I love you with all my heart. Be good. I know how hard it is. Send him a warm hello and keep me informed with everything. I love you both a lot._**  
**_Love,_**  
**_Mum_**

**(-Liam POV-)**  
I couldn t dare to look. I was so worried. As I walked the hospital hallways with a nurse, I sighed, my fists clenching shut. Why did this have to happen to him?  
"Does he know I m coming"? I asked the nurse, for I had told them not to tell because I wanted to surprise him. She shook her head. Good. She led me to room 324. Oh God. This was it. I slowly pushed open the door and slowly walked in. I could see more and more of Lou. I was fully in the room. He was sleeping. I felt tears fill my eyes. Mrs. Tomlinson greeted me with a long hug before she handed be a piece of paper. I didn t want to look at it. I glanced over at my lover.  
"Open it, Liam. Open it." Mrs. T whispered. Tears fell from my eyes like a waterfall. I couldn t handle the pain and misery. He. Louis William Tomlinson. Had cancer.  
"I can t.."I sobbed.  
"Yes you can. Do it for Lou." She patted me on the back. I nodded, slowly unfolding the crumbled and fragile paper. It felt forever old.

**My wonderful, lovely, incredible LiBear,**  
**Liam James Payne. My one and only. My love. My soldier. My hero. The love of my life. I love you more than anything. I know you re very upset with me, but only if you knew the truth. I tried and tried to write back. Mum would always read me your letters, but I could never write back. I was busy with tests and stuff. I want to get better for you. The doc said I only have about a year left to live. I have cancer, LiBear. I m sorry I could never respond. I honestly love you with all my heart. I m sorry I missed your big 21st birthday, even your 22nd. I m sorry I missed Valentine s day, our friendship anniversary, New Years, all of those. I m sorry. In that time, I hope you ll forgive me.**  
** XOXO,**  
**Louis William Tomlinson a.k.a. BooBear**

I looked at Mrs. T. I m such a guilty person! I can t believe this whole time I cared about me and NOT about my boyfriend! I am such an idiot! Now look where he is now! God! I just wanted to kill myself! The body in the bed suddenly started to move and make noise.  
"LiBear?" I heard his weak little voice. I nodded, tears filling my eyes once more. I scurried over to him and wrapped him in a tight embrace.  
"Oh God I love you so much." I told him.  
"I love you, too, LiBear." He said back. "I'm so-"  
"No. Don t you dare say that. I was selfish and stupid, not thinking about what you could ve been up to. I m sorry. I should be the one saying it.. I m sorry, BooBear. I was awful and disgusting. I don t deserve you." I cried into his neck. He pulled away and planted a small and soft kiss on my lips. Oh, I missed him.

_**February 14th, 2017 **_

**LiBear,**  
**Happy Valentine s Day, love! I have brill news for you that ll make you wet your trousers! So the doc was talking to me today.. I didn t really listen to him all that much, I was too busy watching his curls bounce at every motion he did. The only thing I did catch was that .. I m free of cancer! LiBear! I m going to live! And we ll live happily ever after! When are you going to move back here?**  
**Love you a lot,**  
**BooBear :)**

_**March 20th, 2017**_

_ BooBear, _  
_Follow these directions I have on the map stapled to this letter. Do it, okay? You won t regret it. You might not recognize it, but I think you will. Watch out for Zuko. ;)_  
_XOXO,_  
_LiBear_

(-Louis POV-)  
I pulled up to the house. It was a beautiful, giant, white house. I shut the door to my bug and walked to the white fence. Just then, a large, fluffy dog ran up to it and started barking at me. I am at the right place? I opened the gate and the dog only barked more, licking my fingers. I bent down and scratched his head.  
"And what s your name, boy?" I asked him as it would answer. I looked at the tags. Zuko was his name.  
"Cute, ain t he?" I heard a familiar voice. I looked over and saw Liam. I got up and ran to him, glad he caught me. "Named him after the main male character in Grease. Danny Zuko. Zuko".  
"Is this the new House of Payne?" I asked him, chuckling. He shook his head. I sent him a confused look.  
"Not one bit. This is the Tomlinson-Payne home." He grinned, getting on one knee. Tears already filled my eyes. "Louis William Tomlinson. I love you wi-"  
"Yes you fool, yes. Get up so I can kiss you." I cried, pulling him into a forceful kiss. It was passionate and slow. After, he slid the ring onto my finger. Perfect fit. I kept kissing him and kissing him. This was the start of our new future.


End file.
